rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing New
To begin fishing, you need to equip a fishing tool. The most basic is the Fishing Rod If you didn't get one from Tutorial Island, one can be purchased from the Dorpat Fishing Master near the Campfire (Dorpat 18,20) for 40 coins. Also dropped by Hens or found by breaking Tools Box under Dorpat near the tin/copper/clay mining or behind the Dorpat Outpost. Next, select the Fishing Rod in your Inventory to equip it. It will now have a yellow box around it. Then, click on an appropriate fishing spot to begin filling your Inventory. Some are located at the Docks to your west, keyboard letter 'a', 'left arrow' or click on the docks you see in the upper left corner. Fishing will continue until your Inventory is full or you move your character away from the fishing spot. Talk to the Fishing Instructor for more help. Load game /mods and use /find fishing rod for other locations. NOTE: When you get a pet, you will need to manually transfer your inventory into the pets' inventory. If you have enabled the 'Keybinding Extensions' mod and assigned keyboard keys, you can load or unload your pets' inventory with a single keystroke. You can sell up to Level 30 raw fish (and Bass) to the Dorpat Fishing Master or you can take it to the Campfire , select a type of fish and cook all of that type in your Inventory. Each type of fish needs to be selected individually as some require a higher Cooking level. Cooked fish sells for more coins and also becomes edible if you need to replenish your health after battle but cooking is not always successful and you may turn 10 raw fish into 3 or 4 (or less) cooked fish. Then again, if you don't cook anything, your cooking level won't increase. See Rakblood Fishing Master, Cesis Fishing Master and Wittensten Fishing Master for their buy/sell listing. See http://www.rpgmobob.com/fishing-spots.html for a list of POI locations. Fishing Tools Fishing locations are meant to be searched for during your adventure. Happy scouting. Ok, use /find in chat to locate fishing spots. Some locations are not listed. Catch of the Day Fishing Rod File:Fishing Rod.png Level 1 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot then click Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Locations: Dorpat Docks and (16, 8), (91, 33), (5, 71) - Cesis (51, 66) - Reval (74-75, 28) - Whiland (44, 62) Rakblood (46, 79) - Narwa (43, 38) - Fellin Island (87, 31) - Pluto's Illusion Guild (14, 19), (13, 13), (17, 14), (20, 16) Fishing Rod File:Fishing Rod.png Level 30 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot then click Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Locations: Whiland Long Bridge (46, 51), (40, 54) - Cesis (51, 65) - Rakblood (40, 91) Fishing Rod File:Fishing Rod.png Level 65 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot then click Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Locations: Whiland Long Bridge (46, 56) Fishing Net Level 5 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot then click Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Locations: Dorpat (32, 5), (61, 6), (47, 93), (13, 95), (4, 53), (44, 53)- Reval (70, 26), (81, 22) - Cesis - Ancient Dungeon - Lost Woods - Rakblood (21, 83) - Fellin Island (88, 36) - Broceliande Forest (42, 88)- Pluto's Illusion Guild (8, 30) Fishing Net Level 23 Fishing Net Level 40 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot and Check Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Sunken Treasure loot table. Fishing Cage Level 35 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot and Check Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Sunken Treasure loot table. Wooden Harpoon Level 50 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot and Check Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Sunken Treasure loot table. Steel Harpoon Level 63 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot and Check Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Iron Fishing Rod Level 65 NOTE: Check loot drop rates at fishing spot by right clicking spot and Check Drops. Percentage is based on your characters Fishing Level. Poseidon's Trident Level 106